musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryan J. Bruce
Ryan Germaine (stylized as Jermaine) Bruce (born January 16, 1991) is a British Music Executive, A&R Consultant and Businessman. He is the Founder and Managing Director of Glocal World Entertainment; a Music management Firm headquarted in London, United Kingdom. Though his middle name is spelt 'Germaine', he regularly refers to himself as Ryan J. Bruce due to the original spelling of the name often being mispronounced. Career Glocal World Entertainment Bruce is currently the Chairman and CEO of Glocal World Entertainment. He officially registered the Company as a Private Limited Company in the UK in February 2013, according to public records. During that year, Bruce also grew the team staff at Glocal World Entertainment from 2 to 8, and thus developed the Management Roster, and began developing Artists such as Rebecca Garton, Estelle Lavaud (pronounced 'Lavo'), as well as welcoming more notable Artists such as Chingy, and Lola Rae. Currently, the organization has 4 divisions; Talent Management, A&R Consultancy, Music Video Plugging, and Music Industry Events. The Talent Management Roster of the Firm includes Upcoming UK Female Artist Estelle Lavaud, Multi-Platinum US Rapper Chingy, and UK AfroPop Singer Lola Rae, and Record Producer P2J, previously of 3Mindz (who were also managed by Glocal). Some of P2J's more notable clients include (both as a solo producer and during his time with 3Mindz); Epic Records UK Recording Artists and X Factor Finalists Rough Copy, Guinness world record holders and Virgin EMI Records' Artists Krept and Konan, Platinum-selling UK Rapper Tinie Tempah, as well as others. The 3Mindz trio announced their split on June 11 2014 via Twitter. The disbandment was also confirmed by Ryan via the same medium on the same day, who also stated that he will continuing managing P2J as a Solo Producer and Songwriter. Other services provided by Glocal World include A&R Consultancy where they work with Record Labels and Publishers scouting and consulting on unsigned talent, including subsidiaries of Sony Music Entertainment, BMG Chrysalis and Universal Music Group. They also work with the video programming department of BET International, supplying them with Music videos from Artists outside the USA. Furthermore, the Company has been responsible for a number of Music Industry Events in the UK, including The Essential Music Business Seminar' (which launched in January 2014, and featured speakers form MTV, Sony Music, BBC Radio 1, and more), 'The Industry Insider' (which was held at and in association with PPL in April 2014, and featured Stevie Wonder's Manager Keith Harris as a Guest Panelist), and The A&R Clinic, where Unsigned Talent are given the opportunity to have One-to-One Consultations with A&R Directors from Record Labels & Publishers. The Essential Music Business Seminar The Essential Music Business Seminar was launched by Bruce via Glocal World Entertainment in January 2014, and took place at The LOST Theatre in Wandsworth London. The free 8-hour seminar featured speakers from a variety of executives from MTV, Sony Music Entertainment, PPL, INgrooves, as well as former executives from BBC Radio 1, and more. Topics covered at the event included; Women in Music (Addressing the gender imbalance amongst music industry executives), The State of The Urban Music Industry, How to Get Started in the Music Business, The Evolution of A&R, The EDM Takeover, The Appropriate Approach to Networking, and more. According to the Glocal World Entertainment Website, The Essential Music Business Seminar will be back in January 2015. References External links * Glocal World Entertainment Website * Ryan J. Bruce | Blazetrak Site Category:British music industry executives Category:British music managers